Princess and the Pauper, Taismo Style
by Andre 'Vortex' Prower
Summary: This is a story of Cosmo, a princess; and Tails, a pauper and ex-prince. Will their meeting bring sparks? Or will another filled with jealousy, force them apart. THIS IS NOT RELATED TO PRINCE AND THE PAUPER  the one where they will switch places . T   Fun
1. Prologue

Me: This is a new story with Cosmo as the Princess and Tails as the Pauper and Ex-Prince.

Tails: Meanie.

Me: You **MIGHT** get Cosmo.

Tails: YAYZ!

* * *

><p>Somewhere on a distant planet, 2 kingdoms stood. The Kingdoms of the Flower and the Sky, on one faithful day a princess and prince were born in the two kingdoms, respectively; Princess Cosmo and Prince Tails. Animals of Royal-blood in the Sky Kingdom were kitsunes, so they had multiple tails, but the Flower Kingdom didn't know about it, because the royalty never visited but they did know that the royalty was capable of super-natural powers; such as illusions, control of elements, teleportation, and of course flight. The reason they never visited is because they feared of being called 'freaks'. When Tails was one-year old, the Sky Kingdom was destroyed by Lord Eggman. As a last resort, the King sent his best-friend and best-guard; Charles to go to the Flower Kingdom and let him live there, the two lived somewhere in the forest. For 7 years they lived in the forest, Tails created an energy staff to defend himself and was taught one of the basic powers of royalty, that usually is learned when they are 50 years old; flight. At the end of the 7th year, the guard started dying; Tails of course was heartbroken because his best-friend and father figure was dying:<p>

"T-t-tails, I-i just w-want you t-to know that you are the P-p-prince of S-s-sky K-k-kingdom, but the others won't *cough* believe y-y-you. You have to prove yourself, but don't tell them *cough* that you are of r-r-royal-blood. It will make them *cough* laugh at you more. You have two-tails when you were born for a reason, you were born for greatness. I want you to live a good *cough* life in the Flower Kingdom. You understand little buddy?" Charles explained.

"Y-y-y-ye-s" Tails stuttered.

"Don't worry, me and your father *cough* will be watching from above, an also you can activate your 9-tailed *cough* kitsune form temporarily with *cough cough cough*" Charles suddenly drew his last breath and went limp.

"WITH WHAT! PLEASE TELL ME! WITH WHAT!" Tails shouted and broke into tears. He then cried himself to sleep.

The next day he made a grave for his friend and prayed for him which was until noon, he then went into town with his staff. When he reached there a blue-colored guard looked at him.

"Are you from the Sky Kingdom?" the guard asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Tails answered back.

"Because your a fox. And by any chance do you know someone by the name of Charles?"

"Yes" Tails started, tears coming out of his eyes "He died last night"

"Relax man, he is in a better place now. Also I was supposed to give him this" The guard comforted and handed him a small box.

"Thanks"

"Oh yes, I forgot. Whats your name?"

"Miles Prower. You can call me Tails"

"Well, nice to meet ya Tails. I'm head guard Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Nice to meet you too, um... can I have a job or something, because Charles was taking care of me so now I have no money"

"I'll ask the Queen and the Princess"

"Why not the king?"

"He handles the night. He doesn't 'accept' guards instantly because he thinks they are spies. So I'm gonna get you into the morning shift so he won't kick ya out."

"I can unsderstand, he's just doing it for the best of his kingdom"

"By the way, how old are you?"

"8"

"I guess I can try to get ya a spot along with the guards. Oh and the Princess is 8 too, she was born on June 25th"

"I was born on that day too!"

"What a coincidence, well anyway let's go"

The two after that fairly long conversation, went to the castle, and after a few stares from the townspeople. 10 minutes later they reached the Throne room

"Excuse me my highness, we have someone who wants to be a guard of this castle, he's 8 year's old but he was one of the survivors of the Sky Kingdom attack and his guardian died recently so he is in need of the money" Sonic explained.

"Bring him in, please" Hertia kindly asked.

"Yes your highness, Tails come in here"

Tails walked to the side of the head guard and bowed.

"Good day your majesty" Tails politely greeted.

"Yes, good day and you have urm... why do you have two tails?" Hertia asked.

While Tails explained what his guardian said; but not completely, Cosmo was hiding in the doorway spying on Tails, who she has a 'little' crush on, her mother noticed her but ignored it.

"I guess you can be a scout, of the north wing. That is, if you don't mind" Hertia confirmed "And Tails there is a small home owned by a scientist before in the town. Would you like it there?" She added.

"No, I don't mind at all and thank you"

"Sonic show him the way, and tomorrow you will start your duties as a scout"

Sonic nodded and led him there, after that Cosmo left. 10 minutes later Sonic arrived.

"So, do you think that there will be sparks between Cosmo and Tails?" Hertia asked.

"I bet so, problem is with the king. best if he stays in the morning shift." Sonic replied.

The two laughed at this and did their daily things.

* * *

><p>Me: Epic prologue.<p>

Tails: You really had to kill him?

Me: It makes suspense for the end. It's gonna be fairly short story, I need all the suspense I can get. The main at least but there WILL be side stories. Trust me. Also give me a movie that involves to opposing forces against their daughter/sons love tell me I WILL make a story of TAISMO in it.

Tails: Will I get Cosmo?

Me: MAAAAAAYYYYBEEEE *roll eyes*

Tails: Fine.

Cosmo: What did you say Tails?

Tails: AH! Nothing, nothing at all! *blush*

Cosmo: Reaaaallyy?

Tails: Yes.

Cosmo: Well I don't think so. *seductive smile*

Tails: Uhhh... *Andre help me please look*

Me: Well for the sake of Tails young, arse; on to next chapter.


	2. Tail's First Day in town

Me: Hey this is like a Prologue Part 2

Tails: Yeah.

Me: Yes two new OCs. They will have different roles in majority of my stories. Some stories they are the kids of Sonic and Amy (LOL) in others they are Tails friends that help him every once in a while 'accidentally'.

* * *

><p>When Tails arrived at his new workshop (the lab) he received lots of 'what a weirdo' looks from the adults and majority of the kids, except for 2 8-year olds; Dash and Rose.<p>

"Hi!" Dash greeted as he walked to Tails.

"Hello" Tails greeted kindly.

"My name is Rose and this is Dash"

"My name is Tails"

"So where d'ya live?" Dash asked.

"Well I guess, here"

"My friends say this place is haunted, because they hear sounds like chains and this place smells weird.

"Well, I for one don't believe in ghosts"

"Us too! If you want to visit we live in those two houses across the road"

"2 houses? I thought you two live together" Tails snickered.

The two blushed at this and denied it and of course Tails chuckled. They went into their own homes and as Tails entered he was greeted with a smell of oil to which Tails is accustomed to. When he was inside he turned on the light and when the room was illuminated he saw a bunch of blueprints, scrap metal . He also spotted a trap door and when he opened it he saw a basement. He remembered the box he was given and opened it. To his surprise inside of it was a bunch of tools so he quickly got to work through the day. At the end of it, he was able to build 5 robots. He commanded 3 of them to dig the basement and 2 of them to weld the scrap metal to make the walls. He inserted his own blueprint he made into the robots and robots quickly got to work. On the other hand the other 2 were playing in Dash's house when they heard clanging noises, so they asked their parents so that they can visit their friend, the parents knew which 'friend' it was and they don't mind because he was very kind when they met in the market. The two dashed (heh dashed) to the workshop and entered.

"Tails?" The two asked in unison.

"Oh hey guys" Tails answered from across the room.

"Did you hear the 'sounds'?" Dash asked cautiously.

"What sounds?" Tails asked back, confused.

"The metal sounds" Rose answered, quietly.

"Oh, those sounds, I caused them because I was building stuff and my robots too" Tails informed and pointed to the robots.

"You, made this stuff?" Dash and Rose shouted in awe.

"Yeah, why?" Tails asked back.

"Because we thought only Eggman makes robots" Dash explained.

"Eggman?"

"Yah, he is a weird egg-shaped man who sends robots to attack us. The last time he visited he was looking for the prince of Sky kingdom because he escaped."

Then something inside Tails ticked. He remembered WHO destroyed his kingdom HIS kingdom.

"I'm gonna kill him, as prince of Sky Kingdom, My parents and subjects. HE WILL PAY" Tails gritted through his teeth and sort of revealed his secret accidentally.

"Y-y-y-you-re the p-p-prince of S-s-sky k-k-kingdom?" The two trembled in shock realizing their new friend was a prince.

"Oops, you weren't supposed to hear that but yeah" Tails admitted.

"So why don't you tell them the truth?" Dash asked.

"Well they won't obviously believe, in their opinion, a freak"

"Good point"

"Well you two go home now, I need to sleep for my shift" Tails said softly.

"Okay, bye Tails"

"Yeah, bye"

Tails slept peacefully through the night, but he doesn't expect what will happen the next day...

* * *

><p>Me: End of the prologue.<p>

Tails: Finally.

Me:Whatever.

Tails:What will happen tomorrow?

Me: That is for me to know and for you to find out.


	3. Matchmaking Catalysts

Me: New chapter, this is officially the beginning of the good stuff.

Tails: He is extending the love factor.

Me: Exactly.

* * *

><p>It was Tails' first day as a scout. He grabbed his energy staff (he always carries it around) ,and an apple (it was from a tree next to the lab), he ran to the castle, and when he arrived he caught a glimpse of the princess, and in his opinion; she is the most beautiful living being he has ever seen. He asked the guard where the north wing is. The guard pointed to a nearby corridor and he ran through it. He climbed the tower to the top and looked around his post. Little did he know there was a balcony that was a couple of rooms behind him, and on said balcony was no other than Princess Cosmo; staring at her crush. The day turned out to be uneventful, but when Tails' shift was about to end, he spotted an army of robots, heading to the palace. He turned around, and caught Cosmo staring at him, to which she blushed and turned around quickly; then he ran down stairs and bumped into Sonic.<p>

"SONIC THERE ARE ROBOTS HEADING TO THE PALACE!"

"WHAT! WHERE?"

Tails shoved him up the stairs and the two saw the huge army heading to the castle, and FAST. The two instantly dashed down the stairs like lightning and bumped (fortunately) into Knuckles, General of the Defensive and Offensive division.

"Knuckles there is an entire ARMY of robots heading our way!" Sonic informed.

Knuckles reacted by grabbing Sonic and commanding Tails to stay on the guard tower and keep watch and inform us of any events. The two ran through the corridors, to Tails they seemed to be heading to the barracks. He climbed up the stairs again and what he saw was that the robots are ALREADY at the GATES. He sounded the alarm, to inform all available soldiers to go to Knuckles. When Tails was about to go downstairs he heard a shout for help, he turned around and saw Princess Cosmo being cornered by the robots, and the army trying to save them. In an act of desperation Tails flew to the robot army in no time at all. He activated his energy staff (it's like a lightsaber) and landed between the robots, and Princess Cosmo; to everyone's shock he leveled the robots with ease (10 seconds flat) and when the not-so-innocent robot slaughter ended. Tails flew back to his post, to everyone's shock once again but what they didn't notice is that he was sort-of staring at Cosmo. King Lucas himself was in the army worried for his daughter when the carnage ended he ran up to the daughter and hugged her. The army then left, to leave the parent-daughter relationship alone.

"Cosmo, who was that young scout that saved your life?" Lucas asked.

"His name is Tails, he stays in the tower of the north wing"

"Why wasn't I told of that? Too bad he's probably 15 years old or something" Lucas LOVED playing matchmaker.

"Let's ask mother" Cosmo cheerily shouted, and they walked into the castle and headed to the throne room.

When they arrived, which was 10 minutes later, they walked up to the Queen Hertia.

"Mother, how old is Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"He is 8 years-old" Hertia answered.

"Thank you" Lucas said.

Cosmo then left to her room.

"So Lucas, do you think sparks will fly between the two?" Hertia asked.

"I'm pretty sure both feel the same way, I saw Cosmo STARING at him"

"We haven't seen Tails do the same though"

"EXACTLY! He could be bashful when he is around her"

"Let's try, I'll assign Tails as Cosmo's personal guard"

"And invite him to dinner tomorrow"

The two continued their conversation of matchmaking their daughter to the pauper.

When night fell, Tails walked down the stairs and headed home. When he reached the throne room.

"Tails, you are the new personal guard of Princess Cosmo"

"And is she the one I saved a while ago?" Tails asked.

"Yes" Hertia confirmed.

"Then I accept!" Tails shouted with glee.

He then ran out to his lab, and when he arrived he checked the basement, and to his surprise everything was already finished. So he went to his lab, grabbed a few chemicals and started mixing them. When Tails was completely black from explosions, he finally finished 3 potions; namely: Restoration, Speed, and Strength potions. Tails took a bath and slept in his new underground bed.

* * *

><p>Me: I got nothing much to say.<p>

Tails: So do I.

Cosmo: TAAAAAAIIIIILLLLSSSS? WHERE ARE YOU!

Tails: HIDEMEPLEASEMANHIDEME.

Me: *Puts Tails in a box*


	4. PreDinner Plot

Me: This is the pre-dinner thing that will show some random characters against Tails.

Tails: Why am I targeted?

Me: Cause your with Cosmo.

Tails: BUT I AM A PRINCE!

Me: They don't know that.

Tails: Wish they did.

* * *

><p>At Eggman's Castle…<p>

"BOKKUN! WHAT DESTROYED MY ROBOT ARMY?" Eggman bellowed.

"It's not what sir, it's who!" Bokkun shouted back.

"WHAT?"

"NOT WHAT, WHO!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHO!"

"I MEAN WHAT I MEAN ABOUT WHO!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT WHAT YOU MEAN ABOUT WHO!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT WHAT DO I MEAN ABOUT WHAT I MEAN ABOUT WHO!"

*conversation is way too long*

Back at our two-tailed hero's lab, he just recently woke up. He grabbed his things, but first he had to do something important. Tails ran up to Dash's house (he was ignored for quite a while).

"I'm coming" Dash responded and ran up to the door "Hey Tails"

"Hey Dash, would ya mind keeping this for me" Tails asked, giving him 1 of each potion he made last time

"Sure Tails"

"And Dash, don't drink that. Except the green one if you get hurt. Also go to my lab later ok, tell Rose too"

"Okay"

Tails ran to the castle, and when he arrived he was greeted by a question from the queen.

"Tails would you like to stay for dinner here tonight?"

"If you don't mind"

"Okay, carry on then. Oh and Cosmo's room is 2 rooms behind the Guard Tower" she explained.

"Thanks"

Tails dashed to Cosmo's room, but then he realized; what the heck does a personal guard do? (I don't know either) He walked up to the ex-guard, Bruno; a thornigan.

"Um, do you by any chance know what does a personal guard do?" Tails asked.

"The guard does the demands of the person he/she is guarding" Bruno replied and grunted. (This is complete speculation)

"Thanks"

When Tails was out of ear shot; Bruno muttered something along the lines of 'Stay away from my girl'

Tails then dashed to the princess' room and as he arrived, he received a smack in the face by the door. When the princess turned around to see who she hit, she saw Tails on the floor unconscious, so she half-dragged him into her room; as soon as he was in he instantly woke up to see the princess was dragging him. So he stood himself up and dusted himself off.

"Thank you, princess"

"Your welcome, and please call me Cosmo"

"B-b-b-but I-"Tails stuttered but was silenced by Cosmo's finger.

"That is a direct order"

Tails sighed with defeat, realizing he had no chance against royalty (for now).

"Okay, Cosmo?" Tails said with uncertainty in his voice, and I mean A LOT (it sounded like a question really)

Cosmo giggled at his shyness and sat down on her bed, and motioned him to sit with her, and he did; with a bit of hesitation. What they didn't know is that Lucas was spying on them from a window parallel to the window in front of the princess' bedroom; and that Bruno was also spying but through a tiny peep-hole.

"Cosmo, is mine, ya bastard, she belongs to me!" He muttered to himself

Back at the princess' room, the two were lying on their bed; with Cosmo's head on Tails' chest much to his embarrassment. This lasted until night; whilst Tails was wide awake, Cosmo was sleeping soundly on his chest. He already gotten used to it and was enjoying the feeling; wishing it would last longer. Until someone knocked on the door.

"Cosmo, dinner is ready" a hedgehog informed.

Cosmo slowly woke up.

"Coming Amy"

Cosmo was very close to certain people in her castle, such as; Head Guard Sonic, Head Maid Amy, Knuckles the General of the Offensive and Defensive Division, and Shadow, the head of the espionage team.

* * *

><p>Tails and Cosmo: Amy ruined our happy time.<p>

Amy: But dinner is ready.

Me: May I come?

Tails, Cosmo and Amy: NO!

Me: But I wrote the story *tear*.

Tails:But that would break the 4th Wall.

Amy: And were out of 4th Wall Bricks, and 4th Wall Cement.

Me: WHEN DID WE RUN OUT? WE HAD TONS OF THAT STUFF! *runs to 4th Wall, Bricks and Cement storage facility and finds a note.

Tails: What does the note say.

Me: IOU, used for building the castle. -Lucas

Lucas: THE SHIPMENT WILL COME IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS!

Me: When did you get here.

Lucas: Cause I used my 4th wall breaker.

Me: Did you repair it.

Lucas: Course I did.

Me: WHERE DA HECK DID YA GET THE BRICKS DEN!

Lucas: I HAVE 5 BRICKS LEFT!

Me: I need 50 bricks.

Lucas: Can't we use a Bricklipier (Brick Multiplier)

Me: That needs 50 bricks.

Lucas: Oh, how bout. Never mind.

Me: Well see you next chapter I guess, *cough* beach *cough*.


	5. Nighttime Shenanigans

Me: I forgot, I DON'T OWN SONIC! IF I DID, I WOULD'VE MADE TAILS INTO A KITSUNE AND SAVE COSMO!

Tails: Did they really have to kill her? I mean, she could like, you know. Ask questions on how things work and other characters will explain, thus telling you how it works as well.

Cosmo: I want to sleep with Tails so badly...

Tails: Me too... *kisses Cosmo on the lips*

Me: GET A ROOM!

* * *

><p>The two walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Since the seats were already occupied (by Lucas and Hertia, 4 seats only), the two were 'forced' to sit next to each other; much to their 'dismay'. Halfway through eating; Lucas asked.<p>

"So Tails, what were you doing in Cosmo's room?"

Tails, being the shy young fox he is; tried to stutter out the answer. But of course failed, so Cosmo answered for him:

"We just played together"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really" Cosmo answered, now she was starting to feel really uncomfortable under her father's interrogation sequence.

"So you two did NOT sleep together" Lucas gleamed.

The two blushed like no tomorrow while trying to answer "Yee- um- bu- we- di- yuh-"

"That answers that" Lucas announced proudly, "Tails, you can sleep with Cosmo tonight; but NO and I mean NO shenanigans. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

They finished dinner in peace, and the two went back into Cosmo's room; in an attempt to hide, they bump into Bruno.

"Princess, may I speak with Tails?" he asked kindly.

"Sure, be sure to hurry up Tails" Cosmo answered with glee, and ran to her room.

Once out of earshot, Bruno pinned Tails to the wall. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU *BLEEP*-ING BASTARD! SHE IS MINE! NOT YOURS! YOU USELESS PEASANT! YOU ARE JUST A PAUPER! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A RANK! YOUR JUST A USELESS PIECE OF *BLEEP*!

Tails nodded from the ferocity and Bruno dropped him; he then quickly ran to Cosmo's room. When he arrived he calmly walked up to Cosmo's bed; he sat on it. Cosmo, then grabbed Tails by the stomach and pinned him down on the bed, using him as a pillow. When she fell asleep, Tails slowly got out of the bed, and flew to his lab. When he arrived, Rose and Dash were waiting patiently for him.

"Sorry, I'm late. The princess turned me into a pillow" Tails sheepishly apologized.

"That's oka-" Rose started, but then realized something "YOU SLEPT WITH THE PRINCESS?"

"SHE FORCED ME!" Tails begged.

"He pulled the 'she is a princess, and we can't do anything about it' card, Rose" Dash informed.

Rose then gave Tails a glare that made his entire life flash before his eyes, there was silence for a while.

"So, why do you want us here Tails?" Dash asked.

"Oh right, get in the lab" Tails motioned, when they got in, "Remember those things I gave you earlier today?"

"Yeah"

"Well, those things have uses; the red one is a strength potion, the blue one is a speed potion, and the green one is a health potion" Tails explained.

"COOL!" the two exclaimed all jittery.

"Yes very, I'll make another potion, and I'll make a recording device; it's gonna take a while, so feel free to check the stuff around"

"Okay"

Tails then go to work; he finished the invisibility potion on his first try, much to his joy. While the recording device took a bit more time. 30 minutes later, he was finished and he motioned the two to come near him.

"Now, this colorless potion is an invisibility potion, while this device; records voices or sounds. Press the red circle, and it will record. Then press the red square to stop the recording, the blue arrow, the green arrow to play it" Tails explained.

Rose and Dash, took the two items and went back into their houses. While Tails walked towards the table and saw a gem on the blueprint. He read the instructions, and the directions of where the maker hid the required items.

"Chaos emeralds? The Master Emerald? Sounds interesting" Tails muttered to himself.

He walked over to the safe and quickly deciphered the riddle. He grabbed the items in the small box and inside was a bunch of powders and a small green gem which he assumed as the master then went inside his basement and got working. When it was daytime, and if you listened closely... you would hear and explosion. Inside Tails' basement, he was covered in shiny dust; he finally did it. All 7 chaos emeralds were created. The blueprint says that they are an unlimited power source. To any machine. To any being with enough willpower. To... well you get the point.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm sorry people! I just HAD to turn the chaos emeralds into a power source! I can't think of a way to squeeze them in! But of course, they play an important role in the end as well.<p>

Eggman: I will get a part though, right?

Me: Course ya will, just near the end. You get maximum screentime.

Eggman: YAY!

Me: So, wanna play checkers?

Eggman: YOU ARE ON!

Me: BRING IT TUBBY!

*1 hour later*

Me: Eggman 10, Me 50.

Eggman: You may have won the battle, but I will win the war!

Me: Eggman, you lost 500 times. I lost once.

Eggman: Okay, but you won' win the everlasting conflict!

Me: Neither of us will...

Eggman: What do you mean?

Me: Emphasis on the word 'everlasting'.


	6. Galaxina Arrives

Me: HEY! Chapters are coming out faster than I can eat some chewy cookies.

Tails: Trust me. We bought 10 packs of them. And let's just say; he did the 'vaporization' trick.

Me: I RESENT THAT!

* * *

><p>7:00 A.M.<p>

"Interesting, the Chaos Emeralds are an unlimited power source to THAT? While the Master Emerald has unlimited power sources to anything…" Tails mumbled in awe.

Tails instantly got an idea, and ran down to the basement. He activated 5 of his robots and they got to work. Luckily he was free till noon.

11:00 A.M.

Back at the castle, Cosmo woke up alone; much to her dismay. She did what she had to do, and went downstairs. When she arrived, she was shocked. Her 13 year old sister; Galaxina was there and it seems she had recently finished her 'vacation'.

"Hi sis" Cosmo greeted.

"Hello Cosmo" Galaxina began "I have heard from dad that you slept with someone last night?" she teased.

Cosmo face became bright red "NO!"

"So, who was the lucky person?"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?"

"AHA! You told me you did!"

The little battle continues.

Back at our young fox's lab, he has finished the hull of his new invention. He glanced at the clock that the previous owner made.

"_11:50? I should get going"_ Tails thought. So he went into the bathroom, and dashed to the castle.

When he arrived, he was greeted by the two girls, having an 'interrogation' sequence. Deciding to break the fight he spoke:

"Good morning"

The two girls stopped their fighting and looked at him; Galaxina thinking he was the one who slept with Cosmo (she was dead right), and took a good look at him. He was a young fox, very clean. In normal clothes; pretty normal. Except for the fact he had two-tails.

"So…" she trailed off; "You slept with my little sister?"

Tails instantly blushed bright red, and attempted to speak out "Bu- we- sh- I- di- he- fa-"

Galaxina caught him red handed, well technically his hands WERE red, from a few burns from welding. She noticed this and sighed.

"Did you try to climb a volcano or something? Your hands look burnt."

Cosmo then dashed to Tails and looked at his hands. She was very shocked to see that his hands were had burns on them.

"Tails! What were you doing!"

"I was… building something…" Tails replied softly.

Cosmo then ran towards the medical ward. So the two were left alone; silence followed for a few minutes, the two then took a seat.

"So, why do you have two-tails?" Galaxina asked curiously.

"I dunno, born with it I guess?"

"Interesting…"

"So you like- wait no scratch that do you LOVE my sister?"

Tails became as red as Knuckles, but suddenly Cosmo arrived with some burn ointment; which she quickly placed it on Tails hands. When she was done (1 minute later), she then sat on Tails lap and Tails grew even redder, if that was even possible.

"So, Tails. What is your position in this castle?" Galaxina asked.

"Cosmo's personal guard"

"You must be REALLY special. Because very few people can call her 'Cosmo'. Only Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and her family call her that" Galaxina teased.

Cosmo then felt heat crawling up her cheeks while Tails on the other hand who is colored like the Betelgeuse, felt like a volcano. Galaxina decided to continue her teasing next time, realizing Tails could glow in the dark.

Unluckily Bruno was in the corner, out of their view, and he saw the entire fiasco.

"_It seems he didn't listen. Time to put Plan A into action" _He thought…

* * *

><p>Me: Seems a certain someone is jealous. What is his so called 'Plan A' and what is that 'thing' Tails is talking about.<p>

Tails: The 'thing' is *muffled by André's (it is spelled that way) hand*

Me: DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS!


	7. Tails, and the Sky Sword

Me: Bruno's Plan A is in action!

Tails: Will it work?

Me: The ratio of it working is equal to putting me into a room of cookies.

* * *

><p>Tails then followed Cosmo to her room and well, just played some board (bored) games. The day ended quickly, and with no events, yet. Tails was planning to visit the Sky Kingdom ruins, to pray for his parents and his subjects; as well as to find the 'thing he is looking for. When he reached the lab, he saw Bruno tapping his foot impatiently.<p>

"Hi Bruno…" Tails trailed off.

Bruno then pinned Tails to the wall with a great force.

"I suggest, you leave town right now. If you know what is good for you. If you know what I mean, also she doesn't love you. You're just a peasant, she is engaged to me so don't even try and you are a fox, I am a thornigan and she is a seedrian." He lied.

Tails who was obviously scared out of his skin nodded. (Trust me, if someone threatens you with a soft/calm voice, I'd book it)

"I was going to visit the Sky Kingdom ruins anyway" Tails pleaded, and he let him go.

Tails then ran into the lab quickly, grabbed some of his stuff and ran to the ruins. What the two didn't know that Dash, recorded the whole thing. He was planning to make some scary voices to scare his friends.

"_Oh no, I better tell the king" _He thought and ran to the kingdom.

Tails has already arrived at the ruins. He went inside the castle remains and found the secret hatch. He climbed down it and found what he was looking for: The legendary Sky Sword. He also found something else that looks very amazing, and/or cool.

Dash entered the castle at a speed Sonic will have to TRY to beat, and was greeted by the royal family.

"What are you doing at such an hour?" Galaxina asked.

"Tails, Bruno, Ruins" He muttered, and pressed the button on his recorder, and it played the entire fiasco.

When the recording ended, Cosmo ran to her room and cries could be heard through the entire Castle so as a result her friends arrived.

"What was that cry your majesty?" Amy asked.

"That was Cosmo" Lucas replied grimly.

"Whaddya mean?" Sonic asked.

"Listen to this" Dash spoke and pressed the recorder again. The entire fiasco was once again heard.

"We are going to put him in the royal court, and send a search team for Tails" Lucas spoke.

"Good idea"

Tails then settled on top of a very tall tree, and noticed horses and guards are searching for him.

"_They must be trying to find me and put me in the dungeon for leaving the kingdom"_ He thought.

After they left, Tails went back to the castle. Since they think he was at the ruins, he went inside the basement and added a password to the basement hatch so no one can enter; he the left a note:

_Dear Cosmo,_

_It seems you don't love me at all, and that you are engaged to Bruno. I guess love doesn't prevail._

_Sorry I haven't told you this. I love you Cosmo, I really do._

_ -Tails_

After he finished the letter, the door started to open, so he dropped it and went inside his SOUNDPROOF basement. The person who opened said door was Cosmo and Sonic who was escorting her, she saw the letter and read it; and when she finished she broke into tears and Sonic carried her away, but without muttering:

"I love you too, Tails"

The first day after he left the trial has begun.

* * *

><p>Me: OH NO! TAILS HAS LEFT! He left the castle AND the fourth wall chat.<p>

Cosmo: Why did Tails have to leave.

Me: Because Bruno is a douchebag.

Cosmo: I DON'T LOVE HIM AT ALL!

Me: Please take note; there are 3 more chapters remaining. 4 if you include the epilogue.

Cosmo: Will there be a sequel.

Me: Yes of course! I'd make it into a freaking quadrilogy, if I had the time! Which I don't. Stupid school.

* * *

><p>Preview of the Sequel:<p>

_"Tails? Is that you?" the purple twin-tailed fox asked._

_"Who are you?" Tails asked in return.  
><em>

_"Tails, I AM YOUR FATHER" he announced, in a very, dark and joking voice.  
><em>

_"NOOOOOOOO!"  
><em>

_"I'm just kidding, I am your b-"_

_BOOM_

* * *

><p>Me: YAY!<p>

Galaxina: Who is he.

Me: Your soon-to-be - *muffled by Cosmo's hand*

Cosmo: Best friend.

Galaxina: Okaaaaay?

Cosmo: *whispers to André* Don't spoil that she is- hey put that microphone out of the way! *pushes microphone away*


	8. I am Tails Bonaparte JK

Me: Finally updated! Sorry for it being rushed, but don't worry. Anywho the next bit is coming out tomorrow most likely. Sometime this week.  
>Tails: You're back!<br>Me: I almost thought you said 'You're hack'  
>Tails:...<p>

* * *

><p>Tails slowly walked into the ruins, it was night already, luckily he was prepared and brought a lamp. He looked around the ruins for anything useful or related to his heritage.<br>A day passed, Tails still was looking around, feeling fatigue he sat down on a rock.

"WOAH!" that was the result of Tails sitting on a rock, which fell. When he hit the ground, he hit something, solid, not earthy solid, but solid, solid, like wood.

He stood up and saw there was a huge trapdoor, or a basement entrance. Whatever. Anyway he opened it with ease and jumped inside. He looked around the new room he was in, he relit his lantern  
>because the only light in there was from a few blinking bulbs. As soon as it turned on, his jaw dropped to the floor. It was an armory! Not a regular armory mind you, but the ROYAL ARMORY for<br>ROYALS. He quickly moved inside, rather, farther into the room. He saw a suit (oddly reminiscent of Napoleon's suit, not that he knows him), it had a blue top with medals adorning, it, but they weren't ordinary medals, no. They were medals of victory! There even was one for bravery and one for finishing a battle with no casualties! Amazing! He opened the case (did I mention it was in a case?) and put it in a box for safekeeping.

(Now this may or may not be sudden at all)

Suddenly there was an earthquake, not a big one, more like a tremor. Tails quickly ran to a window it (WAS on a cliff) and saw the reason. Eggman's ship! It's attacking the castle! With a speed he didn't know he had, he ran out of the room, only to trip on something. He stood up and saw it was a saber, colored deep cobalt blue and a golden hilt. It looked oddly like a scimitar. He grabbed it. Tails ran outside quickly towards the castle.

The castle was in shambles, bits of debris everywhere. Everyone was gone, why? They had been sucked up into Eggman's ship via tractor beam. Inside the huge 'belly' of the ship where they were held, only one thought was there, also, did I mention Bruno's body under a pile of debris? Yes, the douche deserved it anyway. Back to the ship…

"MWAHAHAHA! The Kingdom is not only in ruins! But my prisoner! Isn't that eggciting? Oh I could just jump sunny-side up! Now it's time to 'fry' the prisoners!"

Tails arrived in time to see the ship leaving. Only one thought was on his mind…

'Cosmo'

* * *

><p>Me: Cliffhanger!<br>Tails: So mean  
>Me: Bah, don't worry. The sequel (and the rest of the Pentology) will have a nice big juicy M for ya.<br>Tails: Flies away via nosebleed.  
>Me: Gets'em every time.<p> 


End file.
